Fictama
by Serge2112
Summary: Un nuevo fanficker ha solicitado a la gente de la Yorozuya para que le ayuden a hacer una historia para un fanfic. ¿Podrán Gin-san y compañía idear algo bueno para ser leído o quedarán atrapados en una oleada de referencias?


¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los que pasen a echar un vistazo.

A/N: _Gintama_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hideaki Sorachi. Al final de este one shot señalaré los créditos correspondientes de cada una de las referencias aquí mencionadas. Disculpen si mi gorilismo no está lo suficientemente desarrollado. Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a Frozenheart7 y a Greisfer (mi sensei en el Gintokismo) quienes me inspiraron y motivaron a publicar este fanfic; gracias por sus sugerencias y correcciones, y disculpen la demora para publicar este fic.

* * *

 **"Si buscas waifus terminarás sólo con spoilers."**

Sakata Gintoki, jefe de la Yorozuya, terminaba de ver el reporte del tiempo de Ketsuno Ana cuando su cuerpo comenzó a demandarle una generosa dosis de azúcar, por lo que decidió revisar en el refrigerador. Sin embargo lo único que encontró fue un cartón vacío de leche de fresa que había caducado hace tiempo. Tras un largo suspiro, el peliplateado se sentó resignado en su escritorio donde encontró un ejemplar de la Jump que ya había leído, media barra de chocolate que había dejado ahí hace semanas y un sobre que no había visto antes. Sin nada mejor que hacer, se dispuso a leer la carta que contenía dicho sobre y resultó ser...

—Una estupidez ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme perder el tiempo de esta forma?— El ex-samurái dejó la carta en su escritorio y se reclinó en su asiento.

—Buenos días. Gin-san ¡Vaya! no esperaba encontrarte despierto. ¿Y esa carta? Espero no estés leyendo mi correspondencia otra vez— Recién había llegado Shinpachi y ya comenzaba fastidiar con su actitud moralina.

—Tranquilo, es sólo un tonto que piensa que podemos hacer las cosas por él. Mejor léelo por ti mismo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— Respondió Gintoki mientras buscaba en los cajones de su escritorio alguna otra cosa dulce que pudiera comer y que no hubiese caducado ya.

—¿Cómo leer la Jump mientras hurgas tu nariz?— Como su comentario sarcástico fue ignorado, el joven Shimura se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta:

"Gente de la Yorozuya, necesito de sus servicios. Soy alguien interesado en escribir fanfics sin embargo, al ser nuevo en esto, no sé qué podría escribir primero. Por lo tanto, quisiera que me ayudaran a hacer una historia para mi primer fanfic. Tengo entendido que ustedes son muy buenos con las referencias…"

—Oi, si quiere a alguien que le ayude a entender las referencias ¿Por qué no le habló mejor a Steve Rogers?— El jefe de la Yorozuya interrumpió —Shinpachi-kun, si ese tipo realmente quisiera escribir fanfics, no estaría pidiéndole a otras personas que le hagan una historia por él.

—¿Gin-chan, por qué tanto ruido? Tengo hambre, quiero algo de desayunar— Kagura, la niña amanto finalmente había despertado.

—¡Y yo quiero algo dulce que no esté rancio!— El ex-samurái, molesto, había dejado su infructífera búsqueda en los cajones —Pero no basta con querer las cosas, hay que trabajar por ellas. Los jóvenes de ahora quieren todo gratis.

—¿Como la renta de este piso?— El sarcasmo del chico de lentes comenzaba a volverse digno de una Morgendorffer —La cual podríamos costear si hiciéramos lo del fanfic, y como veo que no leíste toda la carta te repetiré el final: "Estoy dispuesto a pagarles bien si a cambio me ayudan a idear una buena historia para mi primer fanfic".

—¡Suficiente! ¿Shinpachi, qué tipo de fanfic quiere nuestro cliente?— El jefe de la Yorozuya se levantó de su asiento decidido a poner manos a la obra.

—Junto con la carta hay una lista de series y fandoms que podríamos usar para el fic— El chico Shimura comenzó a revisar con detenimiento la hoja anexa— La primera en la lista es una serie llamada "RWBY", la cual el cliente explica que ha visto recientemente y le ha gustado mucho. No la he visto antes ¿Y ustedes?—.

—Gin-chan la conoce bien, el otro día la estábamos viendo— Afirmó con entusiasmo la china mientras Gintoki agitaba los brazos y hacía señas y muecas para que la niña se callara —Incluso es fan de una pelirroja que sale ahí.

—N-no-no sé de qué hablas niña— El peliplateado trató de hacerse el desinteresado.

—¡Pero si hasta tuviste el descaro de decir "Oh Pyrrha, esa heroína sí se puede ver; qué lástima que seas muy joven para mí"!— Reclamó la amanto imitando a Gintoki y su forma de hurgarse el oído con su meñique.

—Das asco Gin-san— Remató Shinpachi.

—Oi, oi, están olvidando que tenemos trabajo, ese fic no se va a escribir solo — El peliplateado intentó desviar el tema —Así que necesitaremos primero una niña protagonista: ¡Kagura Rose! Aspirante a ser la mejor cazadora de monstruos "alienígenos", hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con un arma en forma de sombrilla.

—Gin-chan ¿Por qué llevo un vestidito de lolly dark? ¿A qué clase de pervertido se le ha ocurrido que esta ropa sirve para salir a combatir?— Preguntó la yato mientras observaba su mini-vestido negro con corset, botas largas igualmente negras y una capa roja.

—No tengo idea, pregúntale a tu mejor amigo: Juano de Arco— Continuó el ex-samurái señalando al chico de lentes —Con su humor involuntario y poca habilidad dosificará la carga de solemnidad en la trama.

—¡¿Qué clase de nombre es "Juano"?! Debería ser "Juan" en todo caso ¿Y por qué solamente llevo una espada y un escudo mientras que Kagura tiene su sombrilla que es más como un rifle de asalto?— Objetó el chico con complejo de hermana.

—Quizá tu personaje es fan de _Legend of Zelda_. ¡No me distraigas con pequeñeces, que falta mi personaje! Yo seré el director Gintozpin y estaré a cargo de la academia de héroes— El peliplateado vestía una chaqueta, camisa y pantalón formales de color verde y unas pequeñas gafas; en la mano izquierda portaba un bastón, mientras que en la derecha sujetaba una taza con leche de fresa caliente.

—¡¿Por qué debes de ser el director?!— Reclamó histérico el escudero de gafas.

—¡Porque soy el jefe! Aquí el primero en la balanza de poder soy yo y después los dioses ¡No lo olvides!— Recalcó el director dando un golpe firme en el suelo con su bastón para luego beber tranquilamente de su taza.

Mientras tanto, alguien más se presentó ante Kagura Rose y Juano de Arco.

—Hola chicos— Saludó serenamente una chica de cabello oscuro y…

—O… O-orejas d-de-de gato...— tartamudeó el atontado escudero de gafas —¿Qui-qui-quién eres?—

—Hmm. No me extraña que no me recuerdes Juano, como sólo tienes ojos para Weiss ni siquiera te das cuenta de que los demás existimos— Respondió amargamente la fauno de orejas de gato.

—¡Hola Blake!— Saludó entusiasmada la china.

—Kagura Rose, qué gusto ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó la fauno.

—Iba a salir a pasear con Zweidaharu— Explicó Kagura mientras llamaba a su mascota.

—Es su perro— Aclaró Juano, quien había recuperado la capacidad del habla a pesar de seguir muy nervioso —Blake, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar un té o un helado o un té helado conmigo—

—Juano… ti-ti-ti... — La fauno comenzó a tartamudear y el chico de gafas no podía creer que esa hermosa chica de ojos color ámbar y orejas de gato reaccionara así ante la tímida propuesta— Ti-ti… ¡Tienes un perrote mordiendo tu cabeza!— Gritó la niña gato e inmediatamente huyó a causa de la impactante imagen de la ensangrentada cabeza de Juano de Arco siendo engullida por un enorme perro.

—¡Blake, espera! No te va...— El escudero comenzó a perder el conocimiento, por lo que Kagura tuvo que ayudarle para que el perro lo soltara.

—Mejor olvídala, está fuera de tu alcance. Ya encontrarás muchas otras chicas lindas por las cuales obsesionarte en esta academia— Comentó el director mientras seguía bebiendo de su taza.

—Cuánta arrogancia— Interrumpió una voz femenina. La voz de una joven mujer de cabello oscuro, vestido corto de color rojo y tacones.

—Hola, no esperaba que tan pronto apareciera la ardiente chica del director— Gintozpin no tardó en escanear de pies a cabeza a la chica que estaba frente a él, la cual mostraba un clara expresión de desagrado y desprecio hacia el peliplateado.

—El único que arderá aquí eres tú, Gintozpin— Los ojos de la misteriosa joven se encendieron al igual que sus manos.

—Oh, no tienes idea… Momento ¿Qué?— La mirada seductora del director cambió instantáneamente a una de terror por las flamas que emanaron de las manos de la chica —¡AHHHHHHHHH!—

—Probemos mejor con otra cosa— Propuso Shinpachi mientras su jefe rodaba en el piso para apagar las llamas en su cuerpo —El cliente dice en esta lista que es fan de las historias de detectives.

—¿Batman?— Preguntó el peliplateado.

—No, será un detective— Aclaró el chico de gafas.

—Batman es un detective— Insistió Gintoki.

—¡Que no es Batman!— Reafirmó molesto el joven con complejo de hermana. Ya habiendo recobrado la calma continuó —Será la historia de un detective que de día es presentador en un canal de noticias—

—Oi ¿Y este presentador puede ser un apuesto tipo de cabello plateado y permanente natural cuya esposa sea Ketsuno Ana?— Preguntó sugerentemente el ex-samurái.

—Sí, sí, lo que gustes Gin-san, lo importante es que tu personaje de noche será un detective sin rostro que combate el crimen y la corrupción de la ciudad, resolviendo crímenes que nadie más podría hacer— La narración de Shinpachi parecía tomar buen rumbo excepto porque…

—Oi ¿Qué le pasó a mi cara?— El ahora detective de pelo plateado comenzaba a pasar sus manos nerviosamente por toda el área donde debería haber un rostro —¿Dónde están mis ojos? ¡¿Cómo voy a besar a Ketsuno Ana o a tomar leche de fresa si no tengo boca?! ¡¿Sin nariz no podré respirar?! ¡Shinpachi-kun, arregla esto!—

—¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! Los hombres siempre piensan en historias de superhéroes o donde se tenga que atrapar a los malos— Intervino la amanto.

—Tienes razón ¿Qué propones entonces, Kagura-chan?— El joven Shimura se mostró interesado en lo que tuviera que proponer la china, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba al peliplateado que todavía peleaba por arrancarse su "No-rostro" falso.

—Hagamos una historia de gente normal con la que se puedan identificar los lectores. Algo que se desarrolle en un restaurante— Kagura ya se encontraba sentada en un banquillo frente a la barra de un pequeño restaurante esperando su orden.

—Excelente idea, también podría estar la hermosa Blake— El chico de lentes ya se había sonrojado y llevado sus manos a las mejillas cual niña al ver algún animalito tierno.

—Oi, así que no te rendirás todavía con la chica gato— El jefe de la Yorozuya se había librado de la aprisionante máscara aunque todavía conservaba su ropa de detective —No me malinterpretes, me agrada que no te des por vencido tan fácilmente. Continúen, yo mientras ordenaré una malteada de fresa.

—Malteada de fresa, enseguida Gin-san— El joven otaku sacó una pequeña libreta para anotar la orden y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Blake Belladonna.

—Un momento cuatro ojos ¿Por qué eres el mesero?— La china no podía creer que Shinpachi desperdiciara una oportunidad siendo un mesero y no el acompañante de la fauno.

—¿Acaso piensas volver a ser el mismo perdedor de antes de conocernos?— Agregó el peliplateado.

—Ustedes no entienden, cualquiera podría invitar a Blake a salir, presumir que puede pagar la cena y fingir ser alguien interesante en la primera cita. Yo prefiero mostrarle que soy un chico trabajador y honrado; quiero que ella me vea como realmente soy— Afirmó el mesero de gafas.

—Ella sólo se dará cuenta que eres un perdedor— Objetó la yato.

—¡No soy un perdedor! ¡Les demostraré que puedo darle una buena impresión a Blake!— Gritó molesto el joven mesero mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Blake para tomar su orden.

La fauno de orejas de gato estaba atendiendo una llamada desde su scroll, una especie de gadget ultramoderno que consiste en dos piezas que proyectan una pequeña pantalla holográfica.

—...Sí, te veré en tu casa en un rato, bye… Disculpa la demora, he visto que la especialidad del día lleva pescado así que quisiera ordenar lo mismo para dos y que sea para llevar por favor, es que me he quedado de ver con alguien— Los ojos color ámbar de Blake ni siquiera voltearon a ver al mesero de gafas quien comenzaba a desmoronarse en su interior.

—E-enseguida le traeré su orden— Fue lo único que Shinpachi pudo responder.

—Oye perdedor, no te olvides de traer primero mi comida— La china ya estaba impaciente ante la enorme hambre que sentía.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo que hayas ordenado algo, Kagura-chan— Respondió desanimado el mesero.

—¡Sólo tráeme algo de comer y deja de quejarte cuatro-ojos, tú no quisiste ser el acompañante de la gatita!— Gritó la hambrienta yato.

—Oi, oi, esta historia no va a funcionar.— Señaló el jefe de la Yorozuya, quien ya se había recostado en uno de los sofás de su oficina —Nadie va a querer identificarse con la historia de un mesero acojonado porque es rechazado por una bonita comensal. Suficiente tienen muchos al ser rechazados en la vida real. Pattsan, mejor dinos qué otra sugerencia hay en la lista del cliente—

—Por supuesto Gin-san— El otaku trató de olvidar su reciente fracaso buscando alguna serie o fandom enlistado que pudieran utilizar —Oigan ¿Qué opinan de hacer un fanfic de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?—

—¡SHIIIIZAAAAAA!— El repentino grito hizo que Kagura y Shinpachi voltearan a ver a Gintoki, quien estaba comiendo despreocupado la media barra rancia de chocolate que había encontrado anteriormente.

—Como decía…— El chico de lentes intentó retomar su idea —Hagamos una historia de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure—

—¡SHIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAA!— Nuevamente un grito con una voz familiar desconcertó a Kagura y Shinpachi quienes, enfadados, ya pateaban al ex-samurái.

—¡Gin-chan, deja de gritar como un imbécil!— La amanto en particular no soportó ver al peliplateado hurgarse la nariz despreocupado, fingiendo ser inocente de tan desgarradores gritos.

—¡Paren ya, ustedes par de críos de gorilas! ¡Yo no he gritado nada!— El jefe de la Yorozuya intentó calmar a sus agresores cuando una voz femenina, firme y atemorizante los sorprendió a todos.

—¡Gintoki, levántate ahora mismo! Debemos vencer cuanto antes a los dioses Aztecas del Fisicoculturismo— Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba de pie junto al sofá donde estaba recostado el ex-samurái, dando la espalda a todos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, gafas oscuras, una bufanda roja, blusa de color blanco al igual que su falda tubo, la cual delineaba muy bien su figura desde la cintura hasta debajo de las rodillas, finalizando el conjunto con medias oscuras y tacones.

—Oi, no tengo idea de quién seas pero pareces cansada ¿Por qué no mejor primero te sientas conmigo un momento?— Aquella mujer había despertado la atención del jefe de la Yorozuya, sin embargo había algo sospechoso en ella.

—¿Por qué no mejor te callas antes de que tenga que obligarte a hacerlo?— La misteriosa dama sacó un cigarrillo, no llevaba más de un minuto ahí y ya parecía estresada por el ex-samurái.

—Tranquila, al menos quítate esas gafas oscuras y voltea hacia nosotros para que podamos ver ese lindo rostr… ¡OH NO!— La mujer hizo caso a la sugerencia y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba.

* * *

—¡Hermana!— Gritó Shinpachi al ver el rostro de Otae Shimura —¡¿Qué haces aquí, y vestida así?! ¡¿Y desde cuando fumas?!—

—Vine a saludar y como vi que estaban ideando historias para un fanfic pensé que podía ayudarles— Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué podría ayudarnos una chica criada por gorilas? Ni siquiera sabes cómo fumar un cigarrillo. Sino te has dado cuenta, ese que llevas en la boca está al revés— El peliplateado se sentía con la necesidad de fastidiar a Otae, especialmente por el engaño de hace un momento.

—Jefa, no le hagas caso a Gin-chan, estuviste increíble, lograste engañarnos— La niña yato trató de animar a la joven Shimura con un sincero entusiasmo.

—¿Verdad que sí Kagura-chan? En especial a Gin-san— Ahora Otae era quien no desperdiciaría ni una sola oportunidad para fastidiar al jefe de la Yorozuya.

—No sé de qué hablas, no podrías engañar a nadie y mucho menos cuando has usado relleno en el frente— Alcanzó a decir el peliplateado antes de que la chica gorila le hundiera su puño derecho en la cara.

—Y aún sabiendo que era sólo relleno, no dejaste de verme el busto, Gin-san— gruñó Otae golpeando repetidamente al ex-samurái con su puño derecho mientras se cubría el busto con su brazo izquierdo.

—Hermana, ignora a "Gin, El Cochinote" y mejor cuéntanos si tienes alguna otra idea para un fanfic— Propuso Shinpachi mientras él y Kagura tomaban asiento para escuchar a Otae. A estas alturas cualquier idea era bienvenida y no podía ser peor que lo que habían pensado hasta el momento.

—De acuerdo, pero esperen hasta que termine para opinar qué les parece— Otae cambió su alegre expresión por una más seria con la cual empezó su narración —50 años han pasado, pero yo no he envejecido. El tiempo ha perdido su efecto en mí…—

—Es obvio que ha perdido su efecto, ya no te podrías ver más vieja— Interrumpió el peliplateado pero inmediatamente recibió una cruenta serie de pisotones de la chica gorila, varios de ellos en la entrepierna.

—"El sufrimiento todavía continúa."— Justo al decir esa oración, la joven Shimura volteó hacia Gintoki con una expresión malévola mientras éste, en posición fetal, lloraba la pérdida de sus "joyas"— El alcance del demonio Mako ahoga el pasado, presente y futuro. La esperanza está perdida. Tengo que volver... vuelve al pasado, Samurái Otae.—

Un fuerte estruendo acompañado de música grandilocuente cerraron la narración de Tae, quien ahora portaba una katana.

—Ahora estamos en el palacio imperial para tener una entrevista con el hijo del Emperador— Explicó la samurái mientras un par de guardias imperiales la dirigían a ella, Shinpachi, Kagura y Gintoki hacia un gran salón del palacio.

—Bienvenidos sean todos, soy el príncipe Jack— El hijo del Emperador tendría alrededor de 25 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro, complexión esbelta y 1.78 metros de altura.

—Gusto en verlo príncipe Jack— La samurái hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a sus acompañantes con una mirada asesina para que igualmente hicieran una reverencia a su alteza. Sólo la china y el joven de lentes siguieron el ejemplo de Tae, mientras que el jefe de la Yorozuya se hurgaba la nariz y miraba distraído a su alrededor —¡Muestra algo de respeto, maldito vago!— Rugió la samurái gorila mientras sujetaba la cabellera plateada de Gintoki para azotar su cara contra el piso y así el yorozuya "reverenciara" al príncipe.

—El gusto es mío, Samurái Otae, no todos los días tengo la fortuna de recibir a la más honorable, valerosa y hermosa guerrera de todo el imperio— El príncipe miró fijamente a los ojos a la samurái y le sonrió.

—Ay, príncipe ¿Pero qué cosas dice?— La samurái gorila no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se llevó una mano al rostro, comenzó a bambolearse un poco hasta que no pudo aguantar la emoción y le dio una "palmada" al príncipe quien salió volando por la enorme fuerza de la castaña.

Un par de guardias corrieron a asistir a su alteza mientras que otros más bloquearon la entrada del salón adoptando una posición de combate. "Mierda, por culpa de esta mujer ahora nos van a ejecutar a todos", pensaron los tres miembros de la Yorozuya.

—No podría estar más complacido...— Afirmó el príncipe Jack mientras se incorporaba. "¿Pero cómo podía estar complacido de que lo golpearan, acaso era un masoquista? ¿Quizá debimos traerle también a Sacchan? Así me libraría finalmente de ella y al mismo tiempo esa loca tendría con quien 'jugar'." Pensó Gintoki ante la inesperada reacción del tal Jack.

—Si con esta fuerza e ímpetu has defendido hasta ahora a mi pueblo, puedo estar tranquilo y seguro de que la paz y el orden se mantendrán en el imperio. Samurái Otae, como muestra de agradecimiento por tu esfuerzo, he mandado a preparar este banquete exclusivamente para ti y tus acompañantes— Cuando el príncipe terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras de su breve discurso, los tres yorozuya ya se encontraban devorando los numerosos platillos que estaban disponibles en las largas mesas. El peliplateado, por supuesto, fue directamente a la mesa de postres, pero apenas atascó su boca de dulce comida, no pudo evitar sospechar que había alguna razón más para organizar un banquete.

—Se lo agradezco mucho mi señor, pero no era necesaria toda esta muestra de agradecimiento, yo simplemente he cumplido con mi deber— La samurái se inclinó levemente para reverenciar al príncipe, pero éste extendió una mano y tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Tae, levantándolo suavemente.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto. Y no es necesaria tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme simplemente "Jack"— Los rostros del príncipe y la castaña quedaron tan cerca que Shinpachi comenzó a ahogarse al ver la escena desde una de las mesas del banquete.

—Oi, oi ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, acaso están en época de celo?— Interrumpió el peliplateado interponiéndose entre la pareja.

—¡Gin-san, deja ya de interrumpir mi historia!— Gruñó la samurái gorila mientras arrojaba al yorozuya al suelo para luego someterlo con una llave de rendición en el brazo.

—¡¿Pero qué no te das cuenta de que es muy sospechosa la actitud de este tipo?! ¡¿Y desde cuándo los gobernantes se preocupan por tratar tan bien a sus súbditos?! ¡Algo más ha de querer el tal Jackie!— El peliplateado había señalado un buen punto, por lo que la samurái lo soltó y se dirigió hacia el hijo del emperador.

—¿Es cierto lo que Gin-san dice, que nos has recibido tan bien tan sólo porque quieres algo más?— La sonrisa de la castaña hacia su señor había sido sustituida por una expresión más seria acompañada de un tono de voz característico de alguien que se encuentra al borde de la decepción.

—De hecho sí, el que vinieras y te quedaras al banquete ha sido en parte un pretexto para tenerte frente a mí y así poder... pedirte que te cases conmigo— Respondió el príncipe tomando de ambas manos a la samurái acercándola hacia él.

—¡QUÉEEE!— Gritaron al unísono Gintoki y los hermanos Shimura, mientras que Kagura seguía comiendo del banquete, observando todo como si se tratara de una comedia romántica barata.

—¡Lo sabía, este tipo tan sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti!— Dijo el peliplateado complacido de haber acertado con sus sospechas.

—Oye, Yorozuya ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Acaso te opones a que se consolide mi unión con la hermosa samurái— Preguntó el príncipe de forma desafiante y a la vez prepotente.

—Me opongo a que alguien quiera usar a una chica tan sólo para conseguir más poder. Además... ¡Ella es mi chica criada por gorilas…!— "Mierda, pero qué estoy diciendo" pensó inmediatamente el jefe de la Yorozuya —Digo… ella es NUESTRA chica criada por gorilas…— trató de corregirse incluyendo en el asunto a Kagura y al hermano de la chica medio gorila —¡Así que ve y búscate la tuya!—

—Oblígame— Respondió desafiante el príncipe Jack, al mismo tiempo que sus guardias rodearon al peliplateado formando un círculo de duelo.

"¿Cómo diablos fue que terminé en esto, por qué no me quedé comiendo en la mesa de postres?" Gintoki no podía creer el lío en el que se había metido "¡Oi, ingratos, no me dejen solo!"

—No quieras embarcarme en tus problemas Gin-chan, menos cuando estoy comiendo— Alcanzó a decir la china a pesar del gran bocado de comida que seguía masticando.

El peliplateado volteó hacia el chico de lentes "¡Patsuan, se trata de tu hermana! ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tranquilo sin hacer nada?"

—Si van a pelearse por mi hermana espero que se maten entre los dos para que ninguno se la quede— Sentenció seriamente el joven Shimura.

"¡Mierda, tenías que salir con tu complejo de hermana mayor justo ahora!" El peliplateado se estaba quedando sin opciones, hasta que recordó que se trataba de la historia de Otae. Ella podría cambiar la situación sin ningún problema.

—Gin-san...— La samurái sólo observaba desconcertada lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE 'GIN-SAN' AHORA, MUJER! ¡NO QUIERO PELEARME CON TU PRINCIPITO, NO QUIERO AMOR, SÓLO QUIERO ALGO DE AZÚCAR POR FAVOR!" Gintoki comenzaba a desesperarse y enfadarse de que nadie lo apoyara.

—¿Qué sucede Yorozuya, no tienes el valor suficiente para detenerme?— El príncipe lucía ansioso de demostrarle a su samurái estrella que era digno de ella, por lo que no dejaría de provocar al peliplateado.

—No tengo miedo de enfrentarte, 'Jackie'. Tengo miedo de que, después de la paliza que te de, la samurái gorila quiera vengar a su señor— Respondió el jefe de la Yorozuya mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando alguna otra salida —¡Quinto, ayúdame!— Suplicó al oficial romano, quien sólo arrojó su gladius a los pies del peliplateado y se apartó dándole la espalda.

—¡¿Oi, qué hace un soldado romano aquí Gin-san?!— Reclamó Shinpachi, quien acababa de recordar que tenían que darle al cliente una idea viable para un fic —¡No tiene sentido, está totalmente fuera de contexto! ¡A este paso no tendremos una buena idea para un fanfic! Esto no podría salirse más de control—

Las palabras del chico de lentes fueron seguidas inmediatamente por una explosión en el techo del palacio. El humo no tardó en disiparse para revelar la oscura figura que se asomaba desde el hueco recién formado.

—¡Yo soy Mako, el Amo de la Oscuridad! ¡Y desencadenaré un mal indescriptible, comenzando con aquellos a quienes amas, Samurái Otae!— Un enorme demonio de color negro, rostro verde con blanco y cejas rojas como llamas encendidas, inmediatamente arremetió contra todos los demás presentes con rayos láser disparados desde sus ojos. Uno de esos rayos hizo explotar las mesas del banquete que estaba degustado Kagura, quien se encontraba enfadada por tan violenta e inoportuna interrupción.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer volar mi comida?!— Los ojos de la niña yato se encendieron. La china tomó su sombrilla y comenzó a dispararle al demonio.

Mientras tanto, Samurái Otae buscaba algo entre los escombros. Además de que no parecía haber señal del príncipe ni de Gintoki tras el repentino ataque del demonio Mako.

—Oi, no se preocupen, aquí estoy— Levantó la mano el peliplateado quien estaba aturdido en el suelo. Inmediatamente, la samurái gorila corrió en su dirección literalmente pasando por encima de él —¡¿Tenías que pisarme la cara?!— Alcanzó a reclamar el maltrecho líder de la Yorozuya.

—¡No estorbes Gin-san! ¡Debo encontrar mi katana o todos moriremos!— La chica medio gorila se encontraba lo suficientemente preocupada como para elegir no golpear al peliplateado.

—¿Te refieres a ésta?— Gintoki se incorporó revelando que había estado recostado en la espada.

—Por lo menos no terminó clavada en tu trasero— Un comentario sarcástico fue lo único que Shinpachi podía hacer ante tan inverosímil serie de eventos.

La samurái gorila prefirió ignorar los fetiches de Gin-san para finalmente encargarse de Mako. El demonio se encontraba en aprietos combatiendo contra una enfurecida yato, intercambiando golpes, disparos y "paraguazos". La castaña no dejó pasar la oportunidad y emprendió un ataque directo contra Mako. Mientras éste recibía un contundente golpe en el rostro con la sombrilla de la china, la samurái dio un enorme salto para cortar en diagonal al oscuro demonio. Mako quedó hecho un charco de líquido negro, similar al petróleo.

—Ahora pagarás por todo el caos, muerte y destrucción que has provocado, Mako— Samurái Otae tomó su katana y antes de que pudiera clavarla en lo que quedaba del demonio, Mako jugó su última carta emitiendo unas misteriosas ondas que formaron un círculo luminoso sobre la castaña.

—No lo creo, samurái— Antes de que el demonio terminara su conjuro, el príncipe Jack corrió hacia su samurái, empujándola y así evitando que ella recibiera el último movimiento de Mako. El círculo luminoso cayó sobre el príncipe abriendo un portal del tiempo. La samurái llena de rabia no se contuvo más y clavó su katana en lo que quedaba de Mako, destruyéndolo para siempre en un luminoso destello.

* * *

—¿Y, qué les ha parecido?— Preguntó la castaña con su cálida sonrisa habitual. Ella y los tres miembros de la Yorozuya se encontraban de vuelta en la oficina de Gintoki. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir algo con temor a desatar la furia de la chica medio gorila.

—Yo no entiendo por qué comenzaste narrando que la samurái tenía que volver al pasado para acabar con el malo, cuando el único que terminó viajando en el tiempo fue el tal "Jackie"— Recapituló, finalmente, Gintoki mientras se hurgaba la nariz recostado en uno de sus sillones —Además de que acabaste con el demonio en el primer "capítulo"—

—Eso es porque se trata de un one-shot, Gin-san— Respondió aún sonriente la joven Shimura— No necesitan entregarle una serie completa al cliente, con una historia de un sólo capítulo es suficiente.

—¿Y por qué has tenido que ser tú la protagonista?— Insistió con sus objeciones el peliplateado.

—Porque es mi historia y porque estoy seguro que al cliente le gustará que yo aparezca la mayor parte del tiempo en ella— Sentenció la castaña cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirar a Gintoki para no querer golpearlo por no cerrar la boca.

—Vaya gustos que ha de tener entonces el cliente como para fijarse en una chica medio gorila— Alcanzó a decir el peliplateado antes de recibir la furia de Tae.

—¡YA QUE DETESTAS TANTO A LOS GORILAS ENTONCES TOMA UN CANGREJO!— Rugió la castaña mientras tomaba las piernas de Gintoki para luego girarlo en el suelo y finalmente hacer palanca con sus piernas, castigando así al peliplateado.

—¡Ay, ay ,ay, ay, ay... suéltame ya mujer! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Madao?! ¡Te voy a demandar por acoso!— El jefe de la Yorozuya agitaba los brazos y chillaba inútilmente para que la chica medio gorila lo soltara.

—Gin-san, eres un llorón, ni siquiera has aguantado el conteo de 3— Declaró Shinpachi decepcionado de su jefe.

—Olvídalo, Shin-chan, no vale la pena, mejor ya me retiro. Te veo más tarde en casa— La castaña finalmente soltó al muñeco de trapo de melena plateada que solía ser Gintoki. Se acomodó su ropa y por último se dirigió a la salida donde la alcanzaría Kagura.

—Jefa ¿Por qué el demonio ese tenía que destruir mi banquete?— Preguntó triste la china.

—Disculpa por eso Kagura-chan, para compensarte puedo prepararte algo de almorzar— Propuso la joven Shimura con una sonrisa.

—Tengo hambre pero no estoy tan desesperada— Respondió la niña yato despreocupada de enfurecer a Otae.

—Sólo acompáñala abajo, hermana. Otose-san le preparará algo y lo cargará a la cuenta de Gin-san como siempre— Intervino Shinpachi antes de que las dos chicas provocaran una catástrofe en la Yorozuya.

—¿Y esto?— El chico de lentes había pisado un nuevo sobre que se encontraba en la entrada— "Shinpachi, lamento haber huido en cada ocasión que intentaste platicar conmigo. Realmente quisiera que nos viéramos para conocernos mejor. Sin embargo debo advertirte que, si quieres salir conmigo, tendrás que derrotar a mi ex-novio malvado. Atentamente, Blake Belladonna".

—¿No se supone que eran 7 ex-novios malvados?— Gin-san se había acercado para leer también la carta de Blake.

—Con uno es suficiente.— Una figura misteriosa había aparecido en la entrada, era un individuo de vestimenta negra, pelirrojo, con un par de cuernos, una extraña máscara blanca con detalles de color rojo, y un sable sujeto a su cadera.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres?— Preguntó el peliplateado.

—Me llamo "Adam Taurus" y vengo a liquidar a aquel que se atreva a entrometerse entre Blake y yo— El pelirrojo había desenvainado su espada para señalar al ex-samurái y al chico de lentes.

—Pues yo soy Gintoki y este es Shinpachi, el que quiere hacerle cariñitos y darle su "lechita caliente" a la chica gato— Dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a su compañero.

—¡Gin-san, eres un maldito pervertido!— Reclamó histérico el joven de gafas.

—Tú eres el adolescente mal pensado y precoz, que malinterpreta algo tan normal como que los gatos tomen leche— Respondió el peliplateado fingiendo un tono de indignación.

—¡Suficiente! Ha llegado tu hora, cuatro-ojos pervertido— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Adam se abalanzó sobre Shinpachi, mientras Gintoki tranquilamente se dirigía al sofá para ver la televisión.

—¡Ayúdame Gin-san, maldito vago de cuarta!— Chilló el joven Shimura mientras esquivaba los ataques del pelirrojo.

—Oi, Patsuan, deberías de haber aprendido ya a pelear por lo que quieres y por quienes quieres. Ahora, dejen de hacer tanto ruido o vayan afuera a pelearse por la gatita que no me dejan escuchar la tv. Quiero saber en qué acaba el volumen 3 de RWBY... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!—.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta aventura llena de referencias, y sino fue así de todas formas les agradezco mucho por haberse dado una vuelta por acá. Este fic en cierta forma es una alegoría de lo mucho que me cuesta idear historias. Primero surgen buenas ideas que después se desatan en muchas cosas que varias veces se me salen de control y no puedo terminar usando. Afortunadamente pude terminar esta historia aunque me ha tomado varios meses desde que la pensé [tampoco es que sea una gran historia, simplemente me distraigo mucho]. En fin, básta de parloteo, estas son algunas de las referencias de los personajes y fandoms aquí parodiados y mencionados, los cuales ninguno me pertenece:

- _RWBY_. Serie creada por Monty Oum para Rooster Teeth. Para quienes no la conozcan, pueden ver las 5 temporadas (o volúmenes) publicados hasta ahora, en la página de Rooster Teeth o en su cuenta de YouTube. He puesto que Gin-san está viendo el volumen 3 ya que en Japón (al momento de la publicación de este fic) van entre los volúmenes 3 y 4.

-El detective sin rostro que ha interpretado Gin-san es una referencia a The Question, personaje de DC Comics creado originalmente por Steve Ditko.

- _JoJo's Bizarre Adventures_ y sus personajes son creación de Hirohiko Araki.

- _Samurai Jack_. Serie creada por Genndy Tartakovsky. En la primera mitad del presente año fue emitida la quinta y última temporada de esta serie que comenzó en 2001. En este fic he usado el nombre de "Mako" para parodiar al personaje de Aku (antagónico de la serie). Mako Iwamatsu (QEPD) fue el actor que originalmente dio voz a Aku; también fue la voz original de el tío Iroh en la serie _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

-Quinto es un personaje de la película _Gladiator_ (2000), dirigida por Ridley Scott. Quinto es el comandante de la guardia pretoriana del emperador Cómodo, y fue interpretado por el actor Tomas Arana.

Eso es todo por el momento. Actualmente estoy co-escribiendo un crossover JoJo's x RWBY con Frozenheart7, y próximammente planeo comenzar a subir una serie exclusivamente del fandom de RWBY. Así que los invito a estar en sintonía.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por pasar a visitar este humilde fanfic. Saludos y excelente día.


End file.
